The Infamous Usagi Aria
by August Sere
Summary: Pop-star Usagi Aria is rising in fame. Except for the occassional odd publicity stunt arranged by her manager, she couldn't be more happy with the way her life is going. But when she meets Hiiro Yui, everything takes a turn for the weird.


I am back after a very long hiatus. If I knew you before and seemingly dropped off the face of the earth, I apologize. Please email me: using any terms, this chapter is the shortest one. 

Timeline has not been set.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

The Infamous Usagi Aria  
Chapter 1: Raw Eggs

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

/Past/

/Unknown Location/

It had been three days since the man had come to the orphanage. Three days since he'd been adopted. For the young boy, it seemed as though all his problems were over.

On the first day, he'd gotten a new set of clothes: a green shirt and black pair of shorts. The clothes were the first he'd ever had that he didn't have to share. On the second day, the man even gave him meat. Today was the third day.

He was strapped into a metal chair, and it was hard to move. Several sensors were attached to his arms and forehead. Eyes were held open. Dark. Very dark. The man had promised him candy if the boy would come in here, but the man had disappeared after locking him into the chair.

In front of him was a large projector screen, big enough that it was all he could see. It flickered on, and white noise filled the room.

Then the video started.

A woman's head exploding A man being shot in the back A young couple eating breakfast before a group of masked soldiers burst in and shot them.

He began to cry.

The pictures continued, and the scenes grew more grotesque, and the victims' cries of pain grew louder. After each new scene was a flash of words: 'I am Heero Yuy. Death is nothing.'

Another man fell.

The screen flashed red.  
I am Heero Yuy. Death is nothing.

A woman this time.

I am Heero Yuy. Death is nothing. Red screen again.

The boy wanted to escape like nothing else. Adin Lowe had told him to kill. Adin Lowe was dead. The boy didn't want to help in the war any more.

"I want to go back!" screaming hysterically now, "TAKE ME BACK!"

Someone entered the room. At least that's what he thought. He tried to move his head to look, but it was locked in place. The room remained dark except for the flickering lights projected onto the large screen. New images replaced the old, and the boy remained, sobbing.

aaaaaaaaaaa

/Present./

/Winner Mansion, Outskirts of Vesta City/

Heero awoke and moved about quickly, showering and then pulling on his uniform. Outside was still dark, and he wanted to leave before anyone else woke up.

He made his way toward the kitchen. It was lucky that he could still find an egg,  
given his roommates. Coffee was already brewing. 'Damn, someone got up before me'  
he thought. A sharp hit on the counter cracked open the shell so he could swallow the contents. Duo entered the kitchen.

"Hi Heero. Leaving already?" A sleepy grin was given off.

He turned from throwing the egg shell into the kitchen sink and looked at the other teen. He glared.

Duo nodded complacently, and poured a cup of coffee, then pushed it towards Heero.  
"Here. See ya later."

"Hnn." He picked up the coffee, nodded at Duo, and walked out of the front door of the condo.

Another normal day.

aaaaaaaaaaa

/Present./

/ Treeyar Hotel, Vesta City/

8:15 am. The radio came on quickly. "Don't forget! If you haven't got your tickets yet, we've got a couple left! Here on Hot Ninety-Nine Five, She's on fire, the delectable new sing-"

Usagi opened her eyes and groaned. "Stupid radio." 'If I just lay here, maybe no one will bother me,' she thought, and looked around. The room was plain, but a decent size. Her company had offered her one of the deluxe suites, but it seemed like a waste of money, so she had refused. Besides, this one had a huge tub. The phone rang.

Usagi glared at the handset as she lifted it off the base.

"Aria! Good morning! How are you?"

"Go screw yourself." She was in no mood for cheery people, especially not without a weapon in hand.

"Excuse me?" Her manager sounded offended.

"I said I'm fine, yourself?"

"...I'm fine thanks. You remember about that contest today, right?"

"Eh? What contest?" 'Oh crap.' Her manager had planned random events for her before. The last time, she had to be present at the birth of a baby elephant.

"It had better not involve any elephants or animal births this time. Or vegetables," she said firmly.

"Of course not, of course not. This one's great: Win A Date With Usagi!"

"Date? You're not serious! I am NOT going on a contest date. I don't even remember agreeing to that." Usagi rose out of bed.

"You did." Her manager was a notorious liar.

"I'm not doing it." She shook her head adamantly as she used her free hand to push through the clothes in her closet.

"Fine. Have horrible publicity then. Right before your concert. They already picked the winner. It's not like he's excited or anything."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure they already picked the winner?"

"Positive."

Usagi sighed. 'Way to guilt trip me, you bastard.'

"Fine... I'll do it."

"Thanks, Usa! You really got me off the hook! I'll send you all the details." Click.

The blonde girl listened to the dial tone a moment before tossing the phone onto her bed. Her manager sounded way too relieved at her consent.

'Yep, definitely something I didn't agree to in advance. Ah well, time for breakfast. I want eggs.'

/End/

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Later chapters will be longer.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

The best or the bitchiest,

August Sere


End file.
